


After The Change

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Show Me Your Teeth [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi, Porn Battle, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The change happened, and Eames indeed shifted. That certainly wasn't the end of him, or their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Change

Ariadne and Arthur hauled Eames into the biggest bathtub they could find in the villa. Eames' transformation into a werewolf the night before had been brutal, leaving him screaming for hours before it had turned into howling instead. When the thrashing and writhing had stopped, Ariadne sneaked into the room to comb her fingers through the fur on his body. He was a large wolf, and she had carefully avoided his muzzle, just in case he couldn't remember who she was. His fur was a golden color, darker than his hair had been, and his eyes were that feverishly bright blue that his eyes had started becoming. He let out a soft whine as Arthur strode into the room, jaws tight in worry and concern. Those blue eyes swung between the two of them, and there had been a startling kind of knowledge in them, as if he hadn't actually lost who he was in the transformation.

"Does it hurt?" Ariadne had whispered.

Eames the wolf nodded, and Arthur's mouth fell open. "Jesus."

"Do we know anything about what could help? Arthur? You're the one that does the research..." Ariadne began.

Arthur sputtered slightly. "Everything is myth. There's no way to tell what's accurate or not, and we don't know who else might know what's the truth about this situation." He frowned when Eames whined again. "If you're willing, we can see if alcohol works, or pain medication. It works with dogs, but I don't know enough about wolf physiology, let alone werewolf physiology."

Eames seemed to be willing to try anything, so they washed down the extra strength ibuprofen with as much water and juice that he would allow. He licked Ariadne's hand, eyes softer than before now that the change was complete. It had been hell on him, but apparently now the agitation was gone.

"We should undo the chains," she murmured, stroking the fur. It was soft, feeling just like Eames' hair did. "He won't hurt us."

Though Arthur wasn't entirely pleased with that plan, he agreed and started undoing the chains around Eames' ankles. When Eames didn't kick or lunge at them, he carefully undid the chains around his wrists. Eames was too exhausted to really move, which is how Ariadne and Arthur teamed up to drag Eames into the bathroom. The water in the tub was warm and not very deep. It was more to try to soothe him, to see if that would help ease whatever pain might be left from the transition. Eames whined when Arthur stepped back, and the point man frowned at Ariadne. "We both need to help," she said quietly, kneeling beside the tub. Eames nuzzled her arm and closed his teeth around the bathrobe she had put on to preserve her modesty. He tugged sharply, and Ariadne let out a bit of nervous laughter. "Come on, Arthur. I can't do this by myself."

With a sigh, Arthur knelt beside the tub as well. "How did I get dragged into this? It was supposed to be a straightforward extraction that would net us a tidy little nest egg. I was supposed to be able to pick and choose whatever jobs we were going to do. God only knows what mess Eames would have gotten us into if he was left in charge of this enterprise."

Ariadne looked at him, a fond smile on her face. "So you're still planning to work together in the future? The three of us? Even after all this?"

Arthur had to turn away from her after a moment, though he couldn't meet Eames' too-knowing eyes either. "I can't leave the two of you to fend for yourselves. Eames is going to do something else phenomenally stupid, and I don't want that on my watch."

Eames made a snuffling noise that might have been laughter, which was a bit disconcerting. Ariadne smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek, glad that their work relationship wouldn't necessarily change just because everything else was so mixed up.

The bedroom where Eames had shifted was a mess of fluids and blood. Arthur pulled a face at the sight of it, sighing. "We'll just torch it and replace the furniture." Eames made that snuffling noise again, and Ariadne toweled him off with whatever towels and sheets she had brought with her from the bathroom. They wound up going to another bedroom. Eames seemed in control of himself, though Arthur clearly didn't like the way Eames kept licking his teeth and muzzle and looking at them. He remembered their former employer's rapid shift and immediate attack, and he silently told himself that he would kill Eames rather than risk Ariadne's safety. While she was nervous, she felt safe enough to curl up on a different bed with Eames. Arthur sat stiffly beside them, intending to stay awake the rest of the night.

He fell asleep, waking up abruptly at the feel of a hand clutching desperately at his thigh. He had dressed during Eames' change, including his shoulder rig and Glock. He had found silverware in the house that was actually silver, and he had put three knives into he holster as well. He would worry about his Glock later, if it turned out to be an unnecessary precaution.

Arthur blinked rapidly to shake the cobwebs from his brain. It was Ariadne's hand around his thigh, and she was gasping in pleasure, arching beneath Eames. It was daylight, he was in his human form again and he was hovering over her as he slid in and out of her slowly. He pinned the hand not clutching Arthur to the bed, and he looked up at Arthur with a wicked smile as he slid his other hand up Arthur's leg. "Sleeping Beauty wakes."

"Shit, I didn't mean to sleep."

"I'd never harm either of you," Eames said, blue eyes locked to Arthur's. "All night I just wanted to fuck you both senseless."

Arthur blinked, certain he heard that wrong. But Eames was shifting position to be on his haunches. He let go of them both to hitch Ariadne's hips up his thighs, then leaned forward to pull Arthur closer by the front of his shirt. Eames kissed him, a filthy kiss with tongue. Arthur could taste Ariadne in his mouth, and licked at it eagerly. He grabbed Eames' shoulder for balance, his other hand reaching down to touch Ariadne's chest. She was mewling beneath Eames, and he could feel her grip tighten on his thigh. She pressed her mouth against it, muffling her cries somewhat.

Ariadne cried out suddenly, fingers digging into Arthur's leg tightly. Eames kept going, just as he kept exploring Arthur's mouth with his lips and tongue. Arthur made a soft noise deep in his throat as Ariadne moved her grip to fondle his crotch as Eames continued to thrust deeply into her. "Don't stop," she was saying, though the words were muffled by Arthur's leg. "Please don't stop, God, this..."

Eames pulled back from Arthur abruptly as his rhythm stuttered. He threw his head back and let out a feral growl as he came, hands tightening on his lovers. It was a moment before he was able to pull out and catch his breath. He eyed Arthur's flushed face and then smiled at Ariadne. "We should help him out, darling. Only fair."

"I thought you hated the idea of sharing," she replied, struggling to get to a seated position. Arthur had to help her, and he was frowning at them both.

"I changed my mind. It's not sharing, really, not if you both belong to me, yeah?"

Arthur lofted an eyebrow at him. "Don't we get a say in this?"

"Fuck no," Eames said, grinning at him unrepentantly. He pulled Arthur forward again and kissed him, trying to unbuckle the rig as he did so. He hissed when his hands brushed against the silver knives, and Ariadne had to unbuckle the straps. She knelt on the bed, sticky and short of breath, but helped manhandle the clothes off of Arthur despite his protests.

Ariadne took Arthur's earlobe between her teeth and ran her hand across his bare chest. The other slid beneath him to cup his ass. "What if we both were making love to you?" she murmured, her breath warm and enticing in his ear. Arthur shuddered between her hands on him and Eames starting to lean in and kiss his chest. "Would that be okay, Arthur?"

"You don't play fair," he moaned, leaning into their touch.

"I'm a horrid influence," Eames agreed, running his tongue over Arthur's flat nipple. "So that's a yes?"

"Y-yes," Arthur said as Eames' hand closed over his erect cock. He made an inarticulate sound when Eames brushed his fingers across the tip. They maneuvered him onto his back, and Eames spread his legs wide to start licking at his balls and perineum. Ariadne took over sucking at his nipples, her own brushing against Arthur's arm. He ran his fingers over her back, his other hand clutching at the sheets. He let out a moan when Ariadne moved down to suck on him as Eames began to trace his rear entrance with his tongue. He bucked his hips when Eames pushed it in a little ways, testing him. Eames grasped his hips tightly, holding him still.

"Fuck, what are you doing?" Arthur gasped when Eames moved and started teasing his hole with a finger. He had slicked it up inside of Ariadne first, teasing her a little, so he was able to slide it easily inside of Arthur up to the first joint. Ariadne sucked a little harder, smiling around his cock when his breath fractured.

"Me, or her?" Eames asked in amusement, starting to push his finger the rest of the way in. Arthur couldn't reply, making Eames laugh. He laughed even harder when his hips twitched and jerked as he stroked the prostate.

Arthur made a gurgling noise, hands clenching and unclenching the sheets. "Gonna... God, gonna..."

Ariadne swallowed it all down when he came, then carefully let him slide out of her mouth. Eames was still smirking down at Arthur's boneless form sprawled across the bed beneath him. "Think we broke him?" he asked, trying to keep from laughing.

She curled up on the bed beside him. "He's okay. He's got us." She looked at Eames, almost wondering why this shift in their relationship didn't feel strange. "We've got each other, right?"

Eames removed his hand and knelt beside them both. "Yeah. I don't think I could've stayed sane last night without you both."

Arthur caught his breath and looked at them both. If there was any vulnerability there, he hid it well. "I'm glad. It would be hard to find another forger as good are."

Ariadne frowned as Eames snorted. "The big question is if you can still go under to dream. We'll have to test that at some point." She shook her head when Eames opened his mouth to speak. "No rush. Better to lay low for a while to be on the safe side."

"I can think of ways to fill up the time," Eames replied with a smirk. Arthur groaned as Ariadne giggled.

While this kind of partnership wasn't anything like what he had planned, it seemed to work. Hanging onto that thought truly had been the only thing that kept him able to think when it had been tempting to let go of everything and simply experience what it would be like as a wolf. He had to believe that it would get easier with time, and that any awkwardness left over would fade. He had to believe that.

The alternative was unthinkable.


End file.
